


少年放纵

by susususuakiko



Category: sallyface - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susususuakiko/pseuds/susususuakiko
Summary: cp☞LS说明☞R18,有大量性描写，未成年请自动回避喜欢可以在LOFTER告诉我，感谢观看。





	少年放纵

**Author's Note:**

> cp☞LS  
> 说明☞R18,有大量性描写，未成年请自动回避  
> 喜欢可以在LOFTER告诉我，感谢观看。

　　【Larry×Sal】

夏天就这么来了，没有什么预兆一般突然降临。骤高的温度，蝉鸣，晃眼的阳光，夏乏也随之到来，在Larry身上表现的极其明显。

 

“喂老兄，要不要到树屋去待一会？”休息日的午后，Larry打着哈欠敲开了sal的房门。艾迪森公寓的通风和采光都不是很好，一到夏天屋子里便无可避免的闷热起来，sal套着一件宽大的T恤，两条细白的小腿搭在床边晃来晃去。  
“你昨晚不会又通宵了吧？还是说没睡好？”sal从床上下来，低头寻找不知道被踢到哪里的鞋子。T恤的领口开的有些大，sal俯身的时候能看见他圆润的肩头和平坦的胸膛，瘦削又纤细的骨骼只眼可见。  
Larry想要移开视线，不过他好像失败了。  
“喂，在看什么？”  
“没什么兄弟，这儿太热了，我们还是去树屋吧。”

自Larry和sal开始交往已经过去了一个多月。当Larry心惊胆战的向sal坦白时，他做梦也没有想到sal居然会答应的这么爽快。几乎是不假思索毫不犹豫的。  
“我也喜欢你，Larry。”  
可是他们哪点像是在谈恋爱？一个多月过去了，Larry总感觉一切都还和之前一样，他和sal还是保持着和之前一样的距离，比兄弟要亲密，却又不是正大光明。sal也没有表示出对这段恋情的热衷，一切都是平平淡淡的，好像是老夫老妻一样的相处模式。  
“还是说……他根本没明白我说的喜欢是怎么一回事？”  
Larry也这么想过，不过他没有那个勇气去找sal证实这件事，他很害怕，有的时候，窗户纸一旦捅破就再也糊不上了。所以他甘愿自己这么冥思苦想下去，以此来维持这段不明不白的感情。

 

sal跟在他的身后，随着他一起爬上了树屋。纵使Larry脑海中有一千个疑问，sal却依旧安安静静，盘膝坐在他们之前费了好大劲搬上来的软垫上玩自己的游戏机。

“Larry……？”  
sal抬起头，海蓝色的眼睛藏在义肢后。他朝Larry示意，往一旁挪挪给他留出了位置。  
“这一关过不去，你来吧。”

Larry从sal手中接过游戏机，在他身旁的位置坐了下来。那一关对他来说并不难，但他还是失误了好几次，原因是sal靠在他的肩膀上，头发若有若无的蹭着他的面颊，柔软芳香的让人心生向往。一局游戏结束，游戏机又重新回到了sal手里，不过他似乎没有改变姿势的意思，甚至又往Larry怀里挤了挤，靠在他的胸膛上很是安稳。Larry的脑中已经乱成一团，虽然他们之前也是如此亲密的关系，但是换做现在的他，只觉得这样太过暧昧了，仿佛下一秒就要发生什么一样。  
“你在紧张吗？”  
“！不，我，我没有……”  
sal从他的怀中仰起头，额头恰好抵上他的下巴。sal看着他，眼睛里有跳跃的阳光，温柔的颜色被染成化不开的情绪看向他。  
“手柄上有很多汗，你平时不是这样。”  
Larry不知道怎么样回答这个问题，他尽可能迅速的在脑内寻找着合适的答案，目光躲闪始终不肯落在眼前人身上。  
“我……我……”

“May I kiss you?”sal问道。

 

这可能是他们俩交往之后距离最近的一次了。  
sal半跪在垫子上，义肢摘下随意的扔在一旁，手臂扣在一起环住Larry的脖子，整个人的重心全都压在了Larry的身上。呼吸交织缠绕，额头相抵鼻尖接触，周遭的温度忽然开始变得燥热。Larry有些晃神，他对这方面没有什么经验的，手掌扶着sal纤细的腰肢，抬眼便能看到sal微微颤动的睫毛，他试探着靠近，伸出舌尖舔了一下sal的唇瓣。  
这种感觉很奇妙，像是濒死的鱼儿突然得到了水一般，开始本能反应的追寻渴求。舌头滑入口腔，纠缠搅弄在一起，没什么所谓的技巧，只是单纯的在追寻对方的气息而已。即使是这样，sal依旧觉得浑身发软，好似全身的力气被抽走了一般。唾液交换了几巡，唇舌被吮吸的声音贯穿耳膜，刺激着夏日里紧绷的神经。sal的意识逐渐涣散，感知力逐渐从身体中抽离，脑内的窒息感席卷而来。  
时间似乎已经过去了很久，一个略显漫长的吻在喘息声中结束。Larry垂着头低低喘息，还没来得及问些什么，sal又再次扑上来。  
sal的气息带着些牛奶的香气，他不喜欢咖啡，总觉得那玩意儿太苦了。Larry猜测，sal一定刚吃过一颗牛奶糖。第二个吻来势汹汹，后调却逐渐温柔缠绵了下来，比起第一次的青涩又带上了几分爱意。Larry被sal压在软垫上，指尖顺着sal的腰线向上游走，探进衣服里贪婪的感受着肌肤的温度。sal似乎是觉得有些不自然，闷哼一声动了动身子，Larry没有停下手中的动作，指尖一寸一寸的掠过肌肤，瘦弱纤细的腰肢，清晰明显的肋骨，还有凸起的蝴蝶骨，在Larry手中仿佛一件艺术品一般，精致又易碎。  
sal似乎是默许了Larry的动作，他甚至将腰肢塌下，膝盖顶上了他早已硬挺的性器。sal趁着换气的间隙，声音沙哑的问Larry。  
“要做吗？”

这句话仿佛是一个奇妙的开关，所有少年时期的冲动都被点燃，欲望在荷尔蒙的气息中被无限放大。Larry得到了准许，抱着sal坐起身来。说实话他其实也没什么经验，顶多是夜深人静的时候看看片自己爽爽而已，实战这种事情还真的是第一次。sal显然比他更不知所措，手指微微颤抖着去解短裤的纽扣，一连三次才总算是成功。sal套着宽大的T恤，身下春色若隐若现，反倒有些欲盖弥彰的感觉。sal抓住Larry的手腕，引着他朝隐秘的后穴探去。  
扩张这件事其实挺要命的，更何况是在没有任何润滑的前提下。指尖在穴口处反复按压试探，每一次动作都能引来sal细小的嘤咛。sal将头埋在Larry的颈窝中，紧紧环住他的肩膀，身后传来冰冰凉凉的触感令他不知所措，在未知的兴奋感中沉浮。手指在穴口反复打转，待到穴口微微松弛之后才舍得往里送入半个指尖。身体被异物入侵的感觉使得sal微微颤抖了一下，不过他没说什么，动了动腰示意Larry继续。随着指尖一节一节的深入，磨人的瘙痒感从尾椎一路蔓延到的脚尖，缓慢抽插带来的快感无法将它压下，后穴开始分泌出肠液，进出变得顺畅了很多。第二根和第三根手指都被依次吞下，抽插的频率也越来越快，漫长的扩展过程消耗了sal不少的体力，他早已软了腰，整个人伏在Larry的怀中，任由他手指进出，喉间挤出变了声调的哼声。  
肠液随着手指动作被带出体外，顺着股沟滑下沾湿了衣物，Larry似乎也从扩张之中找到了特殊之处，他退出了手指，只留一根在sal体内反复打转。sal被巨大的空虚感包围，胸前朱红隔着布料蹭在Larry的胸膛上，在手指无意识划过某一点时，巨大的快感将他包裹，整个人宛如被点击一般震颤，变了调的尖细叫声梗在喉间。  
“是这里吗？”  
Larry再次探向那一点，狠狠的按压换来的是sal剧烈的震颤，眼前似乎有烟花炸开，声音不受控制的冲破束缚，回过神时下体一片冰凉。Larry也没想到sal有这么敏感，但是敏感点被触碰就已经射了出来。sal喘着气，呼吸洒在Larry的脖颈之间，随后唇瓣也贴了上来，顺着脖颈向下，一路吻到了胸前心脏的位置。Larry不敢轻举妄动，他的手指还留在sal体内，生怕会伤到他。sal在他心口的位置烙下一个吻，还是疲软的性器有意识的磨蹭着他的裤子，隔着布料仍能感受到性器的跳动。  
“没关系。”sal这样说。  
之前的问题似乎也不需要什么答案了。sal躺在Larry身下，身后传来的巨大撕裂感使他绷紧了身体，紧紧环着肩膀的位置留下了痕迹，眼角有生理性的泪水滑落，随即又消散在Larry温热的唇瓣之间。性器开始缓慢的进出，一下一下的顶到最深处，穴肉包裹着柱身，连带着脉搏的跳动都能感受的到。手指抚上平坦光滑的胸膛，指尖在红肿的乳首之间打转，揉捏捻转使得朱红更加鲜艳，肋骨随着喘息浮现出来，鲜明的好似一副画一般。进出的频率越来越快，sal觉得自己身处汹涌的海浪中一般，攀着Larry一起沉浮，敏感点被粗壮的柱身侵袭，几乎三四次顶撞之后便会全身颤栗的达到顶峰。身体还在疲软的时候又被新一轮的律动拉回思绪，sal觉得意识似乎已经脱离了自己，全身上下只剩下后穴一处的感官在被反复折磨sal不知道，树屋中回荡着的喘息和哭喊都是来自于他，眼角有越来越多的泪珠留下，哭喊到最后已经嘶哑的不成样子，最终随着体内涌出的精液逐渐停歇。  
sal睡了过去，眼角还挂着泪珠，蜷缩成一团依偎在Larry身边。身上混着着各种液体，后穴更是被搅弄的一塌糊涂，黏腻的混合物随着穴口开合流出。Larry帮他简单清理了一下，身上的抓痕和吻痕都是暧昧的证明，这里的一切都昭示着他们方才的放纵和疯狂。  
Larry替sal套好衣服，躺在他的身边环着他的腰。sal似乎睡得不怎么好，痛感透过梦境侵扰着他，于是Larry将他抱的更紧了一点。少年总是这样不顾后果，不过又有什么关系呢？

偶尔放纵一次也没什么关系。


End file.
